


Dead Disney Mom

by PsychoLynx



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLynx/pseuds/PsychoLynx
Summary: Married life is in his reach, but that doesn't mean that Isle life doesn't linger.
Relationships: Jay/Li Lonnie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Dead Disney Mom

“God, my mom is the worst sometimes,” Lonnie said as they entered Jay’s apartment. She always thought it was stupid that he still had to rent a flat when they were getting married so soon, but, to echo her mother, Fairy Godmother, and all the other royal advisors: princesses wait.

“You can’t blame her for wanting a traditional Chinese wedding.”

“Yeah, but I should be allowed to have a white dress and not a red one.”—she sat down on the couch, pushing aside some dirty laundry to make room—“I know she loves me, but she can just be so”—she paused— “Well, you know how moms are.”

“I never had a Mom,” he said offhand, as if collecting laundry to throw into a single pile was the more important thing he was doing.

Lonnie laughed awkwardly “You had to have had a mom. You're not a Lost Boy.”

“I kind of am.”

Lonnie shifted. This was not a conversation she had intended on having. She had met Jafar twice, but the whole mother thing never really came up.

“I never really needed one.” He had said it so definitely that it didn’t seem like a lie, but she also knew Jay hated showing weakness.

“You didn’t?”

“I mean,” Jay turned and leaned on the wall across the room “I never had a mom, but I always had Mal looking after me. She was the Wendy to our Lost Boys. I know it wasn’t her job, but she gave me more affection than my dad ever did. Besides, after seeing what the other moms had their kids do, I’m glad Jafar at least gave me independence.”

“Well, at least you have a good way of looking at it.”

“It’s not like I’m the odd one out here. A lot of people have dead moms. Like, seriously, I did some reading and almost every princess has a dead mom.”

“Wait, dead? I just assumed it was divorce like with Maleficent and Hades.”

Jay’s face became somber as he walked over to sit beside his fiancée “Birth was always a risk on the Isle with the lack of medical care and all. That’s why so many people only had one kid.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. Jafar raised me up, taught me to thieve, then set me loose onto the world. I was a ten year old __menace__.”

Loonie stared at Jay’s demeanor. It was no different than if she was talking about the weather or what he had done with the other VKs that day, but his eyes were...different, glossier, more distant.

“Having a mom here would be nice, but I know neither of us had any control over what happened.” he laughed wryly “At least she didn’t just leave like most Isle parents.”

Lonnie put her arm around Jay. “Well I’m not going anywhere.”

“You better not be; we are having a wedding after all,” Jay popped up from his seat and grabbed his phone from the table “I went through that Pinterest page you told me about and picked out the centerpieces I liked.”

Lonnie took the phone from him and stared at the photos “Jay.”

“Yes.”

“Did you just pick out the ones that have gold in them?”

Jay shrugged “I like what I like.”

Lonnie smiled. She scrolled through the centerpieces he had chosen half heartedly. Their conversation wasn’t over, but there was no way she could force someone open, let alone Jay.

Jay situated himself beside her and interlaced their fingers. Isle life may not have been easy, but perhaps married life could be close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, mes amis!


End file.
